The Spirit of the Sun
by chocogreen
Summary: Ever wondered what happened with Lu Ten after he died? Iroh tells us the story of the Spirit of the Sun, falling in love.


**Disclaimers: I do NOT own ATLA or these characters, Bryke does!**

**Oneshot: The Spirit of the Sun:**

_The Spirits looked down at a young man, fighting at war. They could see the regret in his eyes and they felt his pain, he didn't want to fight or to be in war, he wanted peace. One of his best friends got attacked and the young man jumped in front of him, trying to save the other man but got killed in the process. The Spirits felt sorry for the young man and they wanted to give him a gift, for his good heart and sacrifice. He would become a spirit himself, not just any spirit, he would be able to still stay at earth and make sure his family was alright. The young man thanked them and went to the sun, where he would spent the rest of his existence.___

_The Spirit of the Sun looked down at the world, giving it the warmth it needed. Often he would look down at his family and The Spirit of the Sun smiled, knowing that they were alright. Although the world was at war and his cousin had troubles, finding the right path, he knew that everything would turn out fine. He had seen the Avatar, a little boy, training his air and water bending while giving freedom to people on his journey to the Northern Water Tribe. ___

_At night, the Spirit of the Sun would turn back to the earth, not as a human, as a spirit that no one saw. He was looking at the battle that was fought at the North Pole and silently cursed the fire benders, his own nation, for being so foolish. There were only a few who understood him, one of them was his father. He could see the pain in the man's eyes, every single day there would be a little bit of pain in them, because he had lost his son to this war. However, his father didn't feel the same amount of pain as his son did, no. The Spirit of the Sun was all alone, there was no other spirit to accompany him.___

_A reddish glow fell over the buildings that were made out of ice and the Spirit turned his head to look at the moon. He gasped out loud and so did the water benders that were surrounding him. Who was foolish enough to kill the Moon Spirit? It was an ancient spirit, so he had heard, and the world would be out of balance when it was lost, because the Moon Spirit and the Ocean Spirit were a union. All the air benders, except for the Avatar, were long gone and killing the Moon Spirit would have the same effect on the water benders, they would die too.___

_He closed his eyes and turned back to the sun, not wanting to see this horror anymore, staying away from his family for days. He was scared that something had happened to them but he had to know the truth, so one night he went back, looking up at the moon which was now shining bright. The Spirit raised one of his eyebrows, not knowing what had happened when suddenly a young woman was standing next to him. She was beautiful, to say the least, and her long white hairs hung over her shoulders, her blue eyes captivating him.___

_"Excuse me," she said. "Are you the Spirit of the Sun?"___

_He nodded, too stunned to do anything else and the woman smiled at him. "I am the Spirit of the Moon, I gave up my life as a human so I could help an old friend that once helped me," she explained, now looking at the city where the Avatar and his friends were packing so they could leave the next morning. The Spirit of the Sun followed the other spirit's gaze which rested on the young man that accompanied the Avatar and he saw loneliness in her eyes, the same as was in his.___

_"I must go now," she said before giving him one last look and returning to the moon. "I'm sure that we'll meet again."___

_Months passed and the Spirit of the Sun saw how his father proudly watched his nephew, being crowned as the Fire Lord. The war had finally come to an end and the whole world was celebrating the beginning of their new lives.___

_A few days later the Spirit came back to earth when the night fell and he saw his family, together with their friends, drinking tea his father had made and talking about the little things in life, sometimes laughing and sometimes taking the one they loved in a tight embrace. How much he envied them, for being together, but he couldn't hate them for it, he loved them.___

_"It is finally over," a young woman's voice said and he turned around, looking into two azure eyes. She had a wide smile on her face and he nodded in agreement.___

_The Spirit of the Moon walked over to him, leaning her back against the wall like he did and so they both watched the ones they loved the most._

Iroh took a nip of his tea and everyone waited until he would continue but he didn't.

"Wait, that was the story?" a dark haired boy suddenly shouted.

"What about the Moon and the Sun? Are they going to be lonely forever?" a blonde girl asked and the former general looked down at children in front of him, shaking his head.

"I wasn't planning on telling two stories today," he murmured but when he saw all the disappointed looks into those children's eyes he just had to continue.

_The Spirit of the Sun and the Moon would often talk to each other, but they could only do this for a short amount of time. You see, the Spirit of the Sun had to guard over the sun during the day while the Spirit of the Moon had to guard the moon at night. They only had two small hours every day to talk to each other as a real person but every day, the Spirit of the Sun saw her, resting somewhere near the ocean where he was shining bright. Every day, she would look up at him and every night he would to do same to her.___

_Those two hours would soon mean everything to them, not only because there was no one else to talk to, but also because they were growing fond of each other. He was a prince and she was a princess, in another time and another life as humans, they could've been married but it was nothing like that. At least, they thought it wasn't. Both of them believed that they were only friends and that they just liked being with the other since they found comfort, not being lonely.___

_One night, the Spirit of the Sun waited for her, as he always did and he could see how everything became darker, too dark. He turned around, trying to see the moon but was surprised when she was covered by a black circle, tonight was a lunar eclipse. The Spirit waited and waited until she would return but she never showed up that night, since the time she could've was already lost because of the eclipse. It was right then, at that moment, that the Spirit realized she was much more to him than just a friend, she had become his whole life these past few months and he would do something to show her how he felt.___

_The next night The Spirit of the Sun and Moon met each other again, falling in each other's arms for a hug because they hadn't seen each other for almost two days. The Moon Spirit smiled up at him and when she told him she had missed him the past night, the Spirit of the Sun found strength and gently pushed his lips towards her fragile ones. He could feel her arms, locking themselves around him and he pulled her closer, resting his forehead onto hers when he ended the kiss and they would stay there, for the rest of their two hours together. Both not saying a word, but feeling complete for the first time.___

_Never had the moon been so bright as that night and never had the sun been so bright the following day. No one ever really noticed the sudden change in the moon and the sun but they sure did. Every night they still walk the earth together, holding hands and watching over their family and friends, while giving each other comfort and love._

"That was so beautiful," the blonde haired girl said, tears in her eyes which caused the dark haired boy to wrap his arm around her shoulder.

"Well children, it already dark outside and I think your parents would want you to be home by now," Iroh said, stretching his limbs. He was getting too old for sitting on a pillow on the floor but he liked these Sunday afternoons, closing the shop and telling stories to the children of the village.

Soon the children left and the old man cleaned his living room, putting the pillows back on the couch and taking his tea back to the kitchen. In the corner of the room two people were watching him and they both smiled.

"How does your father know?" Yue asked, looking up at the Spirit of the Sun.

"I have no idea," Lu ten answered before giving the Spirit of the Moon a soft kiss on her lips and watching her go back to the moon.

**The end.******

**(A/N: I always wanted to write about Lu Ten! + give him and Yue a happy ending. I don't know if this paring exists or if it has a name, but it doesn't matter, I had fun writing this. And yes, I KNOW, it isn't logical that the sun just 'disappears' at night and that the moon does the same during the day, at night the sun is just at the other side of the world and blah blah blah… This is a story, so please, just go with it without thinking about the amount of truth in this one.)**


End file.
